i really like you
by JustAStanaLover
Summary: it might not be a long chapter but we hope you guys like it and we'll try to update soon again :


Rick sits on the bar, barely drunk, looking around and being a little bored, but then she walks in.. omg she's so beautiful! He walks to her

" hey beautiful, can i buy you a drink?"

" if that's what you want" and she gives him a teasing smile

Rick buys the drinks

" I'm rick.. "

" I'm kate, nice to meet you rick" she smiles

But then kate sets her drink on the bar takes his hand and whispers " dance with me rick "

" if that's what you want..!" and he had a big smile on his face

Its a slow song so rick puts his hands on her hips and kate does her arms around his neck.

" you're a good dancer rick " she says smiling

" that's not the only thing i can do good" he smiles back and pulls her closer to him and he kisses her on the cheek

"Can i have your number kate? "

" if that's what you want " and she sticks out her tongue

"You should better not stick your tongue out to me.. i bite " he says with a big smile

" i bet you would do other things rickie " she whispers in his ear

Rick smiles, after a while kate looks really tired

" should i bring you home beautiful?"

"if you want that.. that would be great!"

"Thanks for bringing me home rick "

" always kate "

He can't help himself and kisses her she kisses back, after a while kate puls back

" call me okay kate?"

"well,if u said so" then stared at his lips and back to his eyes again.

"You love teasing me ,don't you?" with his sexy look and raised an eyebrow

"Yes, i like teasing you rick.. only because i like you" she smiles and takes his hand "do you wanna come inside for one more drink?"

"wouldn't that lovely" said castle.

She opens the door

"so this is my apartment" she smiled

Rick sits on the couch and kate pack 2 drink in her head keeps a voice saying " you love him, he's nice, he's your man! "

"so, what's your job?" she said as she walks to him.

"teasing you" he gave her a sexy smile.

She rolls her eyes then put her hand on his knee "i meant it rick. What's your job?"

" okay my job is loving you and writing katie!"

she can't help it and kiss him, on the same moment johanna walks in

"KATHERINE BECKETT, what's happening here?

" n..n.. nothing mom.."

"who is this guy?" she pointed at rick

" this is rick mom"

ricks stands up and walks to johanna " hello madame, I'm richard Castle! Nice to meet you, you have a beautiful daughter, she looks like you "

" I'm johanna, thanks i know she's beautiful, but Richard.. take it easy "

" MOM"

"okay,okay,katherine. I'll leave u two alone"

"so, I take it ur name is katherine?"

" yes its Katherine, just call me kate okay?"

" hmm maybe ill maybe i ill not " he gives her a wink

" and what about you richard castle?"

"Oh forget it, can i now please press a kiss on your soft lips Katherine beckett? "

"not if you keep calling me Katherine, Richard castle!"

"wouldn't stop me though" and he kisses her, a long kiss, his tongue slides in her mouth, He goes with his cold hands under her shirt.

"Rick.."

"what's wrong kate?"

" my.. my mom rick"

" don't you have a own room Katherine?"

" Richard stop calling me Katherine!"

"if you stop calling me Richard "

"i didn't call you Richard before you called my Katherine!" she rolls with her eyes

" okay okay, ill call you kate "

She takes his hand, brings her mouth to his ear and says "lets go to my room rickie "

rick smiles and follows kate. When they are in her room he pushes her against the door and kiss her with full passion She goes with her hands through his hair, he kisses her again, put her in the air and spins them around, puts her on the bed and kisses her again Then took off her clothes and stared at her, looked into her eyes and said

"god,you're so beautiful,kate!"

he kissed her again. She moaned. "sshh. Don't be too loud okay?unless you want your mom to catch us like this" he smirk.

"Kniky " she smiles

He pushes het down on the matrass and she start taking of his clothes, his hands and mouth are all over her body, her hands in his hair, she moams when he puts his finger on her clit, ''ssst kate not that loud''

'' cant help it rick..''

Johanna walks over the corridor when she hears a moam comming out of the room from her little girl, she knocks on the door, is quiet on the other side.

'' guys i know you two are in there i heard you..''

she hears a giggle from kate and then it's completely quiet on the other side again, she walks to her own room.

ricks takes his hand from her mouth '' what did i say katherine? you had to be quiet!''

'' im sorry rickie.. your fault! '' she smiles at him and he covers her body with his again.

'' are you sure you wanna do this kate? we dont have to''

'' dont be this crazy rick, i took you to my room do you think i would take you if i didnt want this?'' she smiles and kisses him again '' come on rick put it in '' she says with a big smile on her face

he slides in her, easy so she can feel every single inch of him, she moams.

'' good morning katie ''

'' good morning mom'' kate answers with a big smile on her face

'' did you guys have some fun yesterdat? ''

'' Yes mom, very much fun'' she smiles ''mom i think i'm in love with rick, i mean the first time i saw him i already likes him and we didnt even talk yet.. ''

'' then go for it girl, it's a long time ago that you dated a guy and if you really like him..''

'' i really really like him mom, thank you so much for this'' she smiles to her mom walks toward her and gives her a big hug

'' always katie ''


End file.
